


Don't You Worry ~ a Supernatural Universe Fanfic

by courtneyprime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Psychic, Vampire Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyprime/pseuds/courtneyprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ For her entire life, Cassie (short for Cassandra) has dealt with constant headaches. She learned to live with the pain, and her life was pretty normal - with one small exception - when she was young, she spoke to her dead grandfather.  She always wrote it off and told herself it was all in her head, but just because it's in your head doesn't mean it's not real...<br/>~ When Alice was sixteen, her parents were killed by vampires. Said vampires were then killed by a man named Winchester. Ever since, Alice has been obsessed with hunting - and killing - the creatures responsible for her parents death. </p>
<p>Now, they're the hunting team to beat - a power couple consisting of a very determined vampire hunter and a slightly confused budding psychic - and they're tracking a nest of vampires big enough to worry even the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Worry ~ a Supernatural Universe Fanfic

We were roommates in college, Alice and I. The Cleveland Institute of Art. That's how we met. Even before we started dating, I could tell there was something different about her. She never talked about her family, or even her life before college. Her paintings were always dark, focussing on highly detailed supernatural elements - vampires, specifically. I didn't question it. You take people for what they are, and you let them open up when they're ready.

Alice was lying on her bed face first, paint splattered sheets beneath her. I was creating a forest on her back as part of my Painting 101 final, so I had my brushes scattered across the bed, and a palette covered in variations of greens, browns, and blues in my left hand. Just as I was delicately designing a few leafs near her right shoulder, one of my headaches started up. I'd been getting them all of my life, so it wasn't anything new, but ever since college they'd been getting worse.

"Oww!" I cried, reaching up to grab my forehead with both hands, smearing the paint on Alice's back and getting the paint from my palette all over my cheek in the process. 

"Cassie, what happ-" Alice snapped her head around to see if I was okay, and after seeing the greeny-blue-brown mess all over half of my face, burst out laughing. Once I saw her giggling, I couldn't help but join in, but my headache didn't waver. Alice turned onto her back so that she could see me properly, accidentally smearing the rest of my pathetic painting.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, C." She said apologetically, giving me a half smile. I shook my head and sighed. "It's not due for a few more days anyways. We're good."

Alice reached up to wipe some paint off of my face, and studied it in her hand. "What kind of colors are these?" She asked sarcastically.

I laughed. "Gross-ass ones."

I leaned down and we kissed for a few seconds before I pulled back. My headache refused to subside. 

I sighed, reaching for my forehead again. Alice looked worriedly at me. 

"Hey, Cassie?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in monsters?"

I rolled onto my back, so that we were side to side. "Like the stuff in your paintings?" I asked. Alice nodded silently. "Well" I adjusted myself a bit, putting my right arm behind my head. "I talked to my dead grandpa once." I had never told anyone this before, because I myself could barely believe it was true. Alice wrinkled her eyebrows in thought. "Yeah?" she said questioningly. "Mhm. It was right after his funeral - I just heard his voice all of a sudden. " I told her. "What did he say?" I laughed. "Not much - he just complained that the wrong kind of flowers were on his casket. 'Tulips! I said tulips, not roses!'" I said, imitating my cranky old grandpa. I smiled at the thought of him. 

"My parents were killed by vampires." Alice whispered suddenly. I propped myself up on my elbow, facing her. "What?" She was staring absently at the ceiling fan. Alice nodded slowly. "Is that why you paint them? The vampires." I asked in a low voice, as if one were about to jump out and attack us. "Yeah." she sighed. "I'm gonna kill them all some day." 

Alice then went on to tell me the story - she was sixteen, out late with her parents. They were driving down a county road when her mom heard a cry for help from inside a house they were passing by. Her parents stopped to get out and help, leaving her alone in the car. When she heard the screams, she ran into the house. She was there just in time to see a man chop the head off of a skinny figure. The man, whose name she learned was something Winchester, informed her that he was a hunter - a person who tracks down and kills supernatural threats - and that he was sorry, but hadn't been able to save her parents. Ever since, Alice had been obsessed with learning about the things that killed her parents. 

She also went on to tell me what she thought I was - a psychic.

"So, what. Am I gonna be like Jean Grey or something?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood as I took it all in. Alice chuckled and laced her fingers through mine. "Kinda. I mean, mind reading. A bit of telekinesis; clairvoyance and summoning spirits if you practice."

"Damn." I whispered. "I'm gonna be the Phoenix."

Alice heard me, we both giggled, and then she pulled me in for a kiss.

"So. What next?" I asked. Alice smiled. "We take on the world."


End file.
